The Bridge Bike Gang
Plot Ash, Misty, and Brock come across a bridge, but when they try to walk on it, an officer named Norman says only the bike track was ready, not the actual road. Devastated, the group then sees a bike store, though their prices prove to be expensive. The group retreats to the Pokémon Center to think of a plan to get a bike. Suddenly, a worried Nurse Joy appears and says she had to deliver medicine for injured Pokémon over the bridge to Sunnytown, but she cannot leave the Center because she has Pokémon to attend to. Ash and Misty agree to carry out the task for her after Nurse Joy informs them she has several spare bikes. Misty and Brock ride a tandem bicycle, whilst Ash leads in his single bike, enjoying the bridge's view and fresh air. Meanwhile, below the bridge, James rows an inflatable boat whilst Jessie and Meowth peer through their binoculars and notice Ash and his friends. Jessie and James mention the area could almost be considered their hometown and make plans to target Pikachu. Just after Ash and his friends finish their refreshments, they find themselves surrounded by a group of wild bikers. They tried to escape, but the gang's leader Chopper challenges Ash to a battle. He sends out his Golem and Ash calls on Bulbasaur. Golem's shell protects it from Bulbasaur's Vine Whip and it easily wins with a single Tackle. Ash then sends out Charmander, who sets Golem alight with its Flamethrower and Fire Spin. Golem's Tackle misses Charmander, and it strikes several of the gang members instead. Chopper withdraws his Golem, but the Poké Ball is still hot from Charmander's attack. Next, Tyra, the other leader of the bike gang, sends out Cloyster against Misty, who tries to send out Starmie, but Psyduck appears instead. Misty decides to give it a chance, but Psyduck's attacks repeatedly backfire on it. Before Psyduck has a chance to develop a headache from Cloyster's own attacks, Team Rocket arrives, riding on unicycles and saying their motto. They receive a heroes' welcome from the bicycle gang, who refer to Jessie as "Chainer Jessie" and "Big Jess" for her penchant of swinging a chain around as she rode her bike, and James as "Little Jim" and "Trainer James" because he was the only one in the group who had to use training wheels. Just as Team Rocket and the bike gang begin to attack Ash, Misty, and Brock, the police arrive. The bike gang immediately rides off, almost leaving Team Rocket behind. When Officer Jenny arrives, she offers them a ride, though she retracts her offer after being called to another emergency. As the weather becomes ferocious and turns into a storm, the bicycle gang and Team Rocket seek refuge in a building. Chopper and Tyra then challenge Team Rocket to ride through the storm on their unicycles. The whole trio falls for the peer pressure and accepts the task. In Sunnytown, Nurse Joy calls the other Pokémon Center; she is worried that medicine hasn't arrived to cure the injured Pokémon, a Shellder. As Ash and his friends continue to ride through the rainstorm, the bridge lifts to allow a ship to pass through. However, they determinedly continue riding. Simultaneously, Team Rocket are trying their hardest to pedal their unicycles up the other side of the upturned bridge. Just as Ash, Misty, and Brock are not going to make it, they see Team Rocket jumping from the other side and promptly bounce on their heads, sending the trio into the water while allowing themselves to be propelled upward and on to the other side. As they pass the bike gang, they are challenged to a battle. When Ash refuses and tells them that he is delivering medicine for a sick Pokémon, the gang decides to escort them. They arrive in time, and Nurse Joy quickly pours the medicine into the tank, instantly improving Shellder's condition. Misty phones through to the other town's Nurse Joy, alerting her to their arrival. The bike gang promptly calls Ash and Misty "Awesome Ash" and "Mighty Misty". Brock tells Tyra that she can call him "Honey", only to receive a slap. Meanwhile, Team Rocket emerges out of the water, stacked on a single unicycle and covered in seaweed. Major Events * Jessie and James are revealed to have been members of a bicycle gang in the past. * Misty's Psyduck is revealed to be able to use Confusion and Disable only when its headache is severe enough. Category:NegimaLover Category:Episodes